


Hear My Prayer

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: The reader is shot and she almost dies. Wade begs for her to stay alive and prays for her life to be spared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, same username.

"Wade!" You tried to cry out, but only came out as a muffled gurgle.  
His head whipped to where you laid in a small pool of your own blood.  
"Oh shit!" He ran over to you, then picked you up.  
"Ow, ow!" You hissed through your teeth.  
"We need to get you help!"   
"I don't think I can make it, I got shot pretty bad, Wade."  
He laid you back down on the floor, ripped off part of your shirt and put pressure on the wound.  
"I love you, babe." You said to him, softly tugging on his mask.  
"You're not dying." He took off his mask, and you put your hands on his face, and gently pulled his face down towards yours.  
"You are so beautiful, Wade. Don't be afraid of who you are."  
"Don't you fucking die on me!" Tears filled his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do!"  
"Don't cry, please. I don't want to die either." You started breathing heavier, as if the oxygen you were breathing in wasn't reaching your lungs.  
It probably wasn't.  
"Let's get you out of here! I need to get you help!" He pulled you into his arms again and began running.  
You were in even more pain.  
"Try to keep pressure on it, Y/N!"  
You were starting to doze off. Wade looked down on you.  
"Oh fuck no, you are staying awake!" You were coming in and out of consciousness, and even with Wade's pleas you closed your eyes.

"Dear Lord, I know that I should be the last man on Earth to be praying, but it's for a good reason. This beautiful woman sleeping next to me deserves to wake up. I'd do anything for her. She is so... good. She has a kind heart, so much more than what I deserve. Please Lord, save this woman, she has so much life to live." Wade kneeled by your bed, desperate.

Prayers like these went on for 13 days. Wade never gave up hope.  
Until one night, mid prayer, you opened your eyes.  
"Wade?" You croaked out, trying to reach out to touch him.  
He wasn't wearing his mask. Tears collected in your eyes, as you stroked his face.  
"Y/N, you're awake! Thank you God!" He started crying, and you cried with him.  
"Are you feeling okay?" He said softly.   
"I'm better now, Wade. Thank you."  
"For what?" He said, he was the one who brought you along.  
"For caring about me" You noticed his saddened features, "And please stop blaming yourself, for the love of all that is holy. If I didn't see him, then you wouldn't have either." You gave him a soft kiss.  
He breathed out, "I've missed you, babe."


End file.
